


The Returning

by Guywithideas



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywithideas/pseuds/Guywithideas
Summary: Ash comes home from alola and finds some interesting things...
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kenji | Tracey Sketchit/Ookido Nanami | Daisy Oak
Kudos: 3





	The Returning

It was a dark and stormy night. Or rather, a dark and _snowy_ night.

Ash was riding his bike through the thick snow, as his wheels were heated. The alolan mountains sold these special bikes, and Ash readily bought one.

As he rode past Professor Oak’s laboratory, pikachu squirmed inside his hood.

“Almost there buddy.” Ash said.

He parked in his driveway and turned off the heaters on his bike. He walked up to the porch and checked his watch. _11: 43 P.M._ Ash gingerly knocked, in case his mother was up. The door opened and Ash saw his moms tired face

”Hello there dear” Delia said “Come step in, out of that dreadful cold. Ash stepped inside and took off his coat. Delia yawned “I feel like I’m forgetting something...” she said. Ash put his arm around her back “You’re forgetting that it’s midnight.” Ash said “You should go to bed.”

Delia yawned as if in response. “Okay sweetie. You don’t stay up too much longer, m’kay?”   
  


“Okay mom.”   
  
Ash took off his jacket, and held Pikachu as he went upstairs. When he got to his room, he climbed into his bed, snuggled with Pikachu, and was asleep almost instantly. He didn’t even notice the lump behind him.

***

Ash woke up suddenly, his 17-year-old body protesting in the speed of his awakening. The first thing he saw was green eyes looking back at him. Suddenly, he fell off his bed as he was slapped in the face.

“What the hell Ash!” A female voice yelled. Ash looked up to see a blushing, angry, and disheveled Misty glaring at him.

Ash looked at her meekly. “I guess you want to talk?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short, the next chapters will be longer I promise. Please give feedback!


End file.
